


kuroo x yachi

by randomme84



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomme84/pseuds/randomme84
Summary: "stop!""why?""it's embarrassing""you're cute, damn it"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> " I do not own nor created any of the characters from this fanfiction/au/story. All characters were made and created by Furudate-sensei."
> 
> "Hi, for those who will read this please know that it might have 😏 contents, I might not be able to finish this story (still depending on my mood). This might have grammatical errors or whatsos, since english isn't my first language (but will try still).
> 
> This is only for my own satisfaction but would like to share with yall. If you don't like this one, feel free to leave. :)

"Hinata, will it really be okay to just wait here outside?" still a bit hesitant.

I'm standing outside of this school's clinic. It's a clean one which is a plus. If I'm not actually enrolled right now, I would've convince mom to bring me to this school instead, but it's away from home.

Really that far from our hometown.

It's Tokyo.

"Yachi, _aww--"_ I assisted him immediately.

"I told you not to move Hinata!" I almost shout to him at this very corridor. "If you will, this might get worse"

That's it. I saw horror flashed on his face. I laughed inside.

This boy right here is scared of nothing but not to be able to play volleyball anymore.

"Yachi~ sorry" he then flashed a weak smile.

"Okay, okay" I nodded, signaling him that's it's fine. "Just go inside now and let the nurse or the doctor see your arm."

I look at his left arm that has bruises.

He got them while playing volleyball at this school's gym. He bumped into this guy-- I think was the captain of the volleyball club. He got this black rooster-liked hair, and a scary stupid face.

Hinata bumped into him when he was spiking the ball and fell badly on the floor.

I hope he doesn't have any dislocated bones. That'll be scary and bad and sad.

Now I feel very sorry for Hinata. He is one passionate boy for volleyball. Been friends with him for about a month now. He's very lively and such. He won't make you feel down, cause he will always cheer you up.

He even motivated me once to tell my mom that I would want to be their manager. It was the best day for me, to be honest. Thanks to Hinata.

I consider him as my best friend since I have none in Karasuno High.

It's that rooster's fault. He wasn't even looking at Hinata's spike like that. He was looking somewhere else. I saw his eyes suddenly looked in our side. I was seating beside Kiyoko, so I was sure that he's looking at her.

How dare him to flirt with our manager while he's in their practice match?

Not as if he has a chance with Kiyoko. 'Cause he really has none.

Kiyoko likes only one guy.

I'm standing for almost ten minutes now. I squat on the floor near the clinic's door.

It really does have a clean and fresh air here, knowing that we're in the middle of a city.

I started whistling. Whistling one of my favorite songs for me to calm myself.

It's when I heard someone whistling the same song as I am. Though he's late of a few lines. Just a coincidence.

I stood up immediately to get ready and greet this person.

"Hel--" Hell..

Darn it. It's the captain of Nekoma. That rooster haired person. Still covered with sweat.

"--lo" I finally found the word.

He seemed shocked at first, maybe because he wasn't expecting that there will be a person in this school area.

He just nodded and entered straight the clinic where Hinata went in.

What a stupid-- oops. I almost forgot he's senior. Get yourself together Yachi, come on!

You cannot cause trouble in this school. Be a good girl just like your mom always say.

Not a minute passed, I heard laughing inside the clinic. The dooknob clicked and Hinata came out smiling with this Nekoma's captain.

"Yachi!!" Hinata shouted upon seeing me. "You're still here!!"

"Kiyoko said to wait for you here, remember"

"Ohh, yes _hahaha"_ he laughed. "sorry Yachi"

"No problem with that Hinata" I smiled back to him and glanced a with this guy beside him. He was actually looking at me like I'm some kind of a dirt. 

Is he disgusted or what? Do I look like an alien? Is it because of my blonde hair?

Hinata has an orange hair, so why bother?

"If you will please excuse us~" I told this captain. He just nodded as a response.

Hinata and I got back to the gym.

He has no dislocated bones and I thank God for that. Just little wound and bruises. It was treated immediately by the school nurse and has no infections.

The boy was so happy knowing he'll not quit volleyball because of this. He can sometimes be a little over reacting.

Well, we're the same!


	2. Please

"Nice serve Tanaka!" Suga, Narita, Kinoshita, Tadashi shouted. 

Tanaka then served. It was a clean serve and was receive perfectly by Nekoma team. 

He just made a frown one second and got really serious after. 

"Kiyoko-san" I called for her attention. We're seating at a bench near court and recording the game as usual. 

"Yes Yachi? Would you like to take a rest?" Kiyoko gracefully asked. She's really beautiful especially with just a distance like this. 

"Yachi?"

"Ahh, sorry Kiyoko-san" I spaced out. Gahhh. "I would just like to ask something~"

"Uhm, yes? About what?" He faced the court again and watch the players. I do the same.

"What's the name of that scary-faced captain?" I pointed Nekoma's captain with my lips. I asked, nonchalantly. 

I'm just curious.

"Who?" she laughed a little and looked at me once again. "Nekoma's?"

"Yes"

"He's Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou" 

"Ahhh. Okay." I said in response.

"Why'd you ask Yachi? Hmm?" She asks while still paying attention in the game. 

"Nothing, Hinata bumped into him a while ago." I said remembering the scene where Hinata bumped into him.

"Oh I see. That's the only reason?"  
Kiyoko asked.

"Hmm, actually Kiyoko-san," I was facing her now "before that incident happened, " I paused a little to have a serious face before I reveal this one. 

" I saw him looking this way, I think he was actually looking at you." 

"Okay?" she said, with no idea at all as to what I'm implying. 

"I mean, he was looking at you and got distracted and did not realize that he was going to bumped with Hinata!" there I said it. I was kinda frustrated.

Kiyoko-san just smiled and laughed a little. 

I immediately looked at Tanaka and Noya and voila, they're looking at Kiyoko and from here. I can see their eyes, turned into heart shapes. 

"You're really cute Yachi~" she's smirking at me.

"He was not looking at me"

"He was" I replied. 

"Believe me." she said.

*prfffft*

Both of us immediately stand up as we heared the whistle from the referee. The practice match finally ended. Nekoma won with 2 sets against our team. 

"Tanaka! Nishinoya!" Daichi can be heard yelling at the duo from a distance. "I told you to focus!!!"

"Sorry Daichi-san hehe~" the two of them replied in unison. 

I smiled a little because I know why. 

"Yachi, let's help with cleaning?" Kiyoko said to me and I immediately nodded as a response. 

I saw Yamaguchi and Kinoshita-san wiping the floor of the Karasuno court and was about to offer a help when someone from Nekoma called me. 

*ehem*

"Hey miss short blonde hair" the captain called me. 

"Kuroo, stop scaring the girl" this short guy with a pudding head told the captain-Kuroo with an annoyed face. 

He just shrugged it off. 

Even his own team members are annoyed with his existence--- bad Yachi! Stop thinking like that!!

Don't judge a person too quickly. 

"Yes, am I of any help?" I asked politely. 

There was this shocked reaction from him again but he instantly turned serious again. 

"Ah, please help this member, " he scanned the place a while "there! Help Yaku with the chairs--

please" he said and turned his back after. 

I just said 'okay' to myself since he cannot hear me responding anymore.

I obeyed him and went helping Yaku, their team libero as to what I observed witn the chairs. He called for the tall members to carry the chairs into the storage room. He's polite and easy to talk with. 

I'm really curious, why do they have team mate-- a captain that has a questionable aura?

He's the only weird member. He reminds me of Tsukishima.


	3. Fixed it!

"Thank you for today" Nekoma's No. 7 said to us and then left.

Also this guy is polite. 

Yachi, don't mind. 

"Kiyoko-san are you feeling tired?" Tanaka asked Kiyoko.

"Do you need something?" Noya asked her too.

"Nothing" she simply said and turned her back to them. 

The two just don't mind at all but instead are happy. They are that crazy for Kiyoko-san. 

I can't help but laugh out loud. 

The both of them did not mind me also and went out of the gym.

"Uh, Karasuno's manager" someone called out and I looked for him. 

It was the pudding head guy a while ago.

"Yes? can I help you with anything?" I asked. 

"Can you please help Kuroo with fixing something in the storage room?" I was about to asked who, but then I remembered in an instant. 

"Oh sure, I will" 

"Sorry, but I can't help him anymore, he knows why" he said while getting something from his sports bag. A psp. 

"Uh, sure! Hehe" I softly touched the back of my neck, because I can't say anything anymore. This is awkward. 

"Thanks"

With that he left the gym too.

I was left here with a few volley balls. I picked the two and headed to the storage room.

I saw the captain fixing the net with a crampled forehead now and lot of sweats. He looks so serious and frustrated. He's even biting his lower lip. 

I entered the storage room and placed the balls in the volleyball cart. 

That caught his attention. 

He's again shocked to see me here and again, back to his normal self.

I find that normal of him now.

"What are you doing here Karasuno's manager?" he said and focused on fixing the net again. 

"Your member-- I mean that small guy asked me to help you here, " I placed both of my hand at my back, there is an awkward atmosphere here. "He said that you know why already."

"Kenma damn you" he said almost in a whisper. 

"Thanks? uhh.." He looked at his sorrounding "Here! help me fix or fold this net?" he asked.

"Okay" I nodded. 

There was a complete silence between us. The storage room is very quiet since the gym has no players anymore. 

I can actually hear him as he breathes and I bet he is same with mine.

"Uh.." I broke the silence, cause I can't take this anymore. I'm not used to this! "Eto~, you really have a good team?"

Yachi what the hell is that question?

I heard him cleared his throat.

"I know"

"Oh~" I just said. Okay I won't talk again. 

"Karasuno's a great team too" He said. That caught my attention. 

I once heard from Takeda-sensei that Nekoma and Karasuno are destined to be rivals in volleyball. 

Rivals? But as I can see they have such a good relationship. 

"Karasuno is our destined rival" he said. Yeah I know 

I know that already. I want to say that to him, but that's not good of me. 

"I see~" I nodded in response. 

There was an overwhelming silence again and no one between us would want to talk. 

I'm already losing my mind because of this stupid volleyball net. Why can't this be fixed??

"In what year are you? First?" he finally asked something again.

"Yes, I'm a first year student in Karasuno."

"I see, with a height like that," he looked at me from head to foot " you really must be a first year like chibi-chan"

He was pertaining to Hinata. 

How dare this guy.

I firmly hold on to the net and tried my best to calm my self. The audacity of this rooster.

He's tall, I know that. He looks mature at his age. But he can be sometimes an idiot.

"Ah.. hehe yes" I just responded.

Crap. I can hear my own sarcasm from that. 

"That made you look cute and charming." 

What??

I blushed upon hearing that. Did he just compliment me?

Oh darn, maybe to make up on his insults. 

"Thanks?" I just said, while focusing--- I try to focus on folding the net now. 

"It's true. You're cute" 

"There!!" finally, thank goodness. "Fixed it!! Bye!"


End file.
